


不要一个人洗澡呀

by carcar233



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcar233/pseuds/carcar233
Summary: 哥，我怎么看着你就想跟你做-爱呢，你给我下了什么药吗。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 2





	不要一个人洗澡呀

**Author's Note:**

> 哥，我怎么看着你就想跟你做-爱呢，你给我下了什么药吗。

泰容洗完澡又耐心把浴室消毒了一下，二楼的浴室只有住在二楼的他自己和在玹使用，虽然不脏，但消毒浴室是他的习惯，能让他感到安心。泰容闻着淡淡的消毒水味道，心满意足的对着镜子擦着自己的头发。

今天不是特别累，等下写点歌词晚点睡觉吧。他想着。头发半天也擦不干，因为漂染很多次，发质不太好，他把毛巾打的嘭嘭直响，也无济于事。他索性就任头发还有点湿着，披上浴袍准备出浴室。

结果一出门转身就迎面撞到一个人的怀里。“胸肌那么硬！鼻子都撞酸叻！”泰容想笑又想哭，捂着鼻子仔细看了看来人，白的T恤和灰色睡裤的人还能是谁，盯着自己的眼神还有点严肃：

“是在玹啊，做什么急急忙忙的？”

不知道的还真以为在玹是多莽撞的人呢，他往浴室里看了一眼却一副松了口气了的表情，“哥没事就好……我听到奇怪的声音……”

“没事的，在玹担心我吗，在玹要睡了吗？”

泰容眼神柔软着，似乎漫无目的往在玹那张完美融合了柔美与英俊两种不同感觉的脸上转来转去，一边舞弄自己睡袍前边的带子，一边无目的的搭话。好像刚刚裸体被看个精光的人不是他似的。

“我在等泰容哥一起”，在玹却完全没有要开启闲聊的表情。其他男孩子们在一楼睡得香甜，不会有人来打扰他们。在玹心里这样盘算着。

“好呀，我有点渴，喝个水就睡觉”泰容没发觉什么奇怪的，准备越过这男人的身体去吧台拿点水。

“我也渴了”，

在玹眯着眼睛着看他哥从自己面前走过，手不老实的往对方后腰的位置摸上去， 嘴角的笑意上扬。

“我也想喝”

察觉到对方意愿的泰容头也没回，知道大色狼又发情了，他扭了一下自己的腰，试图从作乱的色手中逃脱。

这下子反而像在嬉戏一样，让在玹更兴奋了。从后面抱住自己朝思暮想的身影，在玹用自己腹部的肌肉贴紧着泰容洗过澡还有一点热气的后背，把泰容的那个比女孩子还要纤瘦的胯骨往自己身边拉，让自己的胯部压到泰容的屁股。

露骨的求爱。

泰容哪里不懂，他把头往对方怀里躺，不知道是故意的还是要喝水才抬头靠上去的。喝个水有那么费劲吗，连胸都挺起来了。在玹笑眯眯的想着。然后把自己的双手也顺势摸到哥哥胸前上去，他每次都会惊叹，这一副身体是怎么样做到又柔美又俊俏的呢，肌肉凌厉但是线条动作却柔和。真的从各方面满足着他的喜好。

泰容稍微偏头，在玹就看到那刚刚喝过水的嘴唇就转动到自己眼前，那里湿漉漉闪着亮光，在玹脑子一空，伸出舌头就吻了进去。

浴室的灯光还没关，餐厅吧台这边借浴室的光亮形成一个舒缓的背光，和着二楼客厅落地窗映射进来的城市夜晚的光线。

一切都非常美妙。

泰容的身体曲线，此时在在玹的手里，完美到不可思议。一边把玩哥哥胸前软嫩的红点，一边揉搓着哥哥紧致臀瓣的在玹，眯着眼睛，一边享受嘴唇的美味，一边感慨着手里的人的美好。

在玹是擅长接吻的，但是对于和泰容的吻，他有一点别样的感觉，他喜欢把舌头故意使劲儿伸进对方的嘴里，他喜欢泰容张开嘴承受的动作，他喜欢从细节上也占据优势。李泰容也喜欢这样被在玹控制的感觉。

承受着的人，轻微扭动着身体，因为被男人抚摸而迅速变硬的两颗胸前的樱红色，从逐渐散开的睡袍里要露不露的，张扬着。在玹的一只色手不断地在它们周围揉搓，扭拧，另一只手握紧泰容的胯骨，用腹部的力量把他的身体往吧台边上挤。

“就这样站好。”

把泰容的胯骨固定好位置，在玹就放开了嘴唇的进攻。泰容被撩拨的大口喘气，甚至在玹从大腿后面撩起李泰容仅有的一件浴袍的时候，泰容还把双腿张开了一点，屁股微微往后翘起一些，好让欢爱的对象顺利进行下一步的动作。

习惯了性爱的身体，已经随着在玹的动作柔软湿润了起来，在玹一只手温柔的抚摸着泰容前面挺起的部位，加速他的沉迷，另一只手曲起手指关节，用圆滑却坚硬的中指关节戳刺挑逗柔嫩的缝隙。热热的私密地方，因为刚刚的热吻，已经放松开了，一丝丝的蜜汁浅浅的渗出来，沾湿了在玹的手指。

“准备好接受我了”，在玹伏在泰容肩膀，用低沉的声音，对着泰容的耳朵后面撒娇。闻着泰容特有的洗发水混着浅浅的消毒液的味道，在玹眯起眼睛，看着因为自己的触碰而沉迷着紧闭双眼张开嘴享受着爱抚的泰容哥，心里升起一阵怜爱。他用低哑的声音，诉说着一些让人脸红的情话。

“泰容哥想要我吗”……

“这里面，我想进去”……

“都湿成这样了……真可爱”

被在玹亲吻着耳朵，泰容没办法思考，不断说着话的在玹甚至还往自己耳朵吹着热气。

泰容被撩拨的兴奋，屁股不自主的前后摆动，就这作乱的手指，把整个缝隙都沾湿了。

“给我……在玹，给我吧”

泰容承受着上下夹击的挑逗，他又兴奋又期待，受不了得唔唔嘤咛着求爱。

泰容不自觉的摇晃着身体，身体曲线看起来更加美妙了。在玹的手臂把他整个抱着，泰容依然控制不住自己轻微的晃动屁股，直到他被一根硬挺的热物抵住后面的洞口。在玹捉住机会，伸出舌头舔进泰容的耳朵，在泰容分心感受着来自耳朵的强烈触感与刺激的舔舐声音而大脑宕机的时候，下体被坚硬的热铁抵住，就刺了进去。哥哥被上下夹击的快感冲撞身心，哥哥的身体战栗着。

在玹低着头用舌头模仿着性爱的动作，对着泰容的耳朵一下下得戳刺着耳洞，胯部也一下不停的就开始运动，缓慢但是坚定的一动一动的往里挤。

挤进最里面之后，又迅速的往外抽离，又在快要脱离小口时，又猛地戳进去，向着最里面捣弄，这样大开大合几下之后，泰容的私密部位，已经彻底湿透了，可以接受在玹接下来放肆的肏干。

“好舒服，在玹” 

舒服的生理泪水沾湿了李泰容的眼角，舒服放松的嘤咛声沾湿了李泰容的嘴角。他承受不住这样上下夹击的双重感受。在玹刚开始只是浅浅的亲吻舔舐泰容的耳朵，用温柔低沉的声音叫着他的名字，说着暖心的情话，

“泰容哥，好喜欢你呀，太想要你了，无论什么时候只要看见哥脑子里只想着晚上用什么方法把哥给奸了”。

泰容受不了这些像催情毒药一样的蛊惑人心的骚话，他心脏怦怦直跳，真是讨厌，在玹这小子，怎么能每一天每一次做爱都让人更加爱上他呢。

这样想着，泰容心里的爱意不断增加，嘴上也“好喜欢好舒服”的一声声应和着。

随着下面动作变得越来越用力，泰容的耳垂时不时会有几下被轻咬着，始作俑者还刻意的对着泰容耳朵一下下的喘息，发出下流的声音，故意勾引泰容。下面硬挺的男性欲望也一下不落的往泰容身体的最里面戳，任凭水声噗嗤噗嗤的就那样响着，每一下都好像用尽力气，泰容真是不知道在玹什么时候又健身了，力气这么大是要怎么样，每次遭殃的还不都是他李泰容。在玹双手紧紧的抱着怀里被激烈动作顶的上下晃动着的身体，手掌不怀好意的挤压擦蹭哥哥胸前早就明显的两粒凸起。

泰容沉浸在爱人对自己的疼爱里，满心都是暖的，“啊，喜欢，好喜欢在玹，在玹可以对哥做任何事”。

这个天真的哥哥，在玹心想，真是什么都敢说，真以为他郑在玹是什么温柔体贴正人君子吗，他被哥哥的话激的兴奋，动作也放肆了起来，比刚刚还要用力的抽插竟然还加快速度。泰容甚至能感觉到一下下发狠的插入自己肚子里的肉柱上面青筋暴起。

在玹情绪更加兴奋起来，抱起哥哥的腰和一条大腿，就那样轻而易举的把哥哥翻了个身，然后把哥哥放着坐到吧台的台面上。泰容忽然被掀翻，头都懵了，刚刚还在享受着爱人激烈动作，以为就快要高潮了来着，怎么就被放到台子上了，坐在自己睡衣的下摆，泰绒大眼睛呆呆望着：现在自己两条腿被心爱的弟弟双手掰着，一只脚踝被人拿住，扯开成极为不雅的姿势，在玹另一只扶着他腰部的手确认哥哥坐好之后就去抓另一只脚腕。

“呀，这样太羞耻了。”

睡袍早就开了，自己从脸蛋到前胸到肚子再到硬挺着不停吐水的性器然后两条大腿，全光着被看个精光。眼角和嘴角不知道什么时候沾满着自己的泪滴和口水，泰容觉得自己这个样子真不像话，奶头和肉棒一样兴奋的往上挺着，水淋淋的屁股缝隙里夹着另外的男人的硬涨的欲望。对面做坏事的男人还粗喘着眯眼盯着自己，他额头的头发沾染了汗水有一些贴在脸上，表情有点凶狠，又有点性感。

“刚刚还说怎么样都可以……哥是又害羞了~？”

在玹的大手把泰容的脚踝扯开，下体示意一般的轻轻戳弄几下。

“这都干了半天了才知道害羞了？”

在玹腰部用力，猛地一下噗的插紧，低头迎着泰容的小脸，

“刚喝进去的水是不是都被我肏得从这里面流出来了”

完蛋了，听着这样的话自己肯定又流水了。这家伙看到肯定要骄傲起来，泰容脸蛋涨出红色了，这样想着他别过头去。被动的承受着下体整个被热硬的鼓胀填的满满的刺激，做出一副任人宰割软弱可欺的可怜样子。

在玹调戏了人，心满意足了，但这之后他可不允许对方有任何不认真，他需要让哥哥更加沉迷，堕落，对自己的给予完全依赖，把内心的欲望完完全全敞开交给他，再由他郑在玹来把哥哥的一切给彻底满足，让哥哥尽情的堕落在自己怀里。让他根本离不开自己。

在玹这样想着，然后停下了动作，任自己硬热的东西在一个湿热滑腻的小空间里被挤压着，他忍着没动。

这下轮到泰容受不了了，被幹的涌起情潮的身体，得不到满足，这样吊着他，心里生理都受不了。“在玹？你……”

“哦，想要是吗泰容哥”

“嗯……”泰容一副委屈的样子，想要又不好意思讲。

“想要什么呀，哥”

“唔，想要……” 泰容皱着小脸，抓着对方撑着吧台的手腕，手指扣扣挠挠，他好想要，被疼爱，被占有。“想要……”

在玹也快忍不住了，看着哥哥的可爱样子，他猛地一挺身子，又整根干了进去，

“这是哥想要的吗？”

“喜欢吗？”

“啊！啊啊……喜欢喜欢…”泰容快要哭出来了，一时间委屈，兴奋，身体的爽麻，让他大脑运转不过来了，都变成水汪汪的眼睛和水汪汪的穴道。“想要被在玹用力干……”

被在玹发狠的一下下插入着，泰容用腰肢的力量迎合，嫩肉一吸一收，和硬棒搅在一起，随着啪嗒啪嗒的动作，两个人都放肆的享受着。

感觉到湿滑的内壁因为兴奋正在一下下的痉挛收缩，在玹知道泰容这是快要高潮了，他对着双方都早已熟悉的角度，攻击泰容的敏感点，在滑腻的内壁毫不留情的鞭挞，甚至间或左右晃动摩擦。双手揉捏着泰容的屁股瓣，加强内壁的感触，而这些浅浅的动作，又通过层层的软肉挤压到在玹的柱头上，让他一阵一阵的战栗，柱子突突地跳着，这让承受着的人也更兴奋了。

泰容正在放荡的享受着被爱人发狠地顶弄的快感，他头脑发热，逐渐无法思考，扶着吧台的手都舒服的伸直了手指，“……喜欢在玹。”

听着恋人的告白，在玹试着加速动作，硬挺的位置却被不断收缩的肉道挤着又硬了几分。在玹只好不服输的针对泰容的敏感位置，一下下操弄更加重点照顾了。

食髓知味的泰容，这时候只想要在男人的爱抚中释放自己，他张着大腿摇晃屁股，一副发情了正在求爱的小兽模样，摆动腰肢，毫不在乎自己看起来是多么淫靡。

在玹看着这样的泰容，下腹一阵阵紧张，就快要忍不住了，不禁加快速度。泰容的嘴角沾着自己的口水，完全睁不开眼睛，忘情地乱叫着放荡的淫言乱语。“操我，啊，在玹让我射，想要”，随着在玹的动作，肉道忽然搅紧，几股精水从泰容自己的肉棒摇晃着撒了出来，沾湿了自己的前胸和肚子，还有几滴散到吧台的台面上去了，快乐的感觉从泰容身体中心向四肢散发开去，一下下得冲击着大脑，脑袋早就无法思考了。在玹咬牙皱眉，用力顶进正在高潮战栗的身体内部，一股一股的全部射了进去。

After story ：

“在玹啊，在玹的衣服这里弄到一滴。”哥哥伸出脚趾指挥着正在清理的人。这弟弟傻的，明明自己衣服被哥的东西弄脏了，怎么笑眯眯的好像得到什么宝物似的。


End file.
